


may we never forget

by only_forever



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Funeral, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_forever/pseuds/only_forever
Summary: He'll always miss his uncle. His wife and daughter help him through his grief.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)





	may we never forget

They stand near the pyre, together, Zuko's hand clasped in her own.

Izumi toddles somewhere beside them, not fully understanding the meaning behind the funeral ceremonies, but still cognascent of the way her daddy is feeling. She throws her arms around them both, golden eyes shining with tears. "Dadda," she cries, lifting her arms up, reaching for Zuko.

Katara's heart breaks, for her husband who's lost his uncle - his rock, his mentor, his father. "Izumi..." she murmurs, scooping her little girl up into her arms.

With a teary smile, Zuko wraps his arms around them both, leaning his head atop Katara's curly one. "It's okay... He's safe now. He's likely drinking tea with my cousin and my aunt, beyond happiness to be reunited with them." He sounds so convinced, so sure.

"Iroh loved you like a son," Katara whispers, stroking the mottled skin that mars his face. 

"He did," Zuko agrees, holding them both tighter. "And he loved you and Izumi too. He was happy, and it was his time." When he's ready, he leads them away from the pyre, a bittersweet smile crossing over his features. "I'll miss you, Uncle."


End file.
